


Blue's Choice

by CryTill5AM (BogDing)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: a deeper look into blue and lance's relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/CryTill5AM
Summary: Ayyy all! Here’s my first ever Voltron fic! It’s basically my thoughts that Blue chose Lance way, way, way before they ever met in the cave in episode one of the first season. I hope y’all like it!





	1. Ten Thousand Years Can Give You Such A Crick In The Neck

When she first awoke, it was to the silence of the earthen rock she lay beneath, her paladin gone, and thousands of light years away from her sisters. She allowed her consciousness to wander through the world she was placed upon with open curiosity, picking upon the creatures of this world.

For a moment she had thought there were none with sentience, with the drive to explore the furthest reaches of the galaxy and she powered down, waiting.

* * *

 

The second time she awoke was to the feeling of consciousnesses brushing against hers. With aching eyes, she wandered through the muddled new creatures who had come to grow. She did not find what she searched for, and went once more to sleep.

* * *

 

When she next awoke, it was to the soft sounds of laughter, the scent of the ocean in her nose and the sand beneath her two feet. Alert, she watched through the eyes of the one she resonated with, watched small brown hands reached out towards another in front, the breathless laughter falling from his small chest as he chased another.

She allowed herself to wallow within him, caught up in the awe of his emotions, the shining light of his soul, a deep, swelling love and happiness she had never felt before with her other paladin, filling her mind up with images of far away white beaches. There were others with him, calling to him, their own love echoing within this small bright soul, but he seemed to pause in his playing.

Carefully, she pulled herself out of his mind, allowing herself to see him from his own outside. She sat before him, curious, and watched as blue-the bluest of eyes she had ever seen-looked over at where she sat. For a moment, she froze, surprised, for none had had enough of a connection with her before that they could see her.

With a wide smile and a big wave, the child-for what else could such a small creature be-called out to her, and she felt a burst of warm affection fill her empty hull, her body lighting up for the first time in millennia, and she knew. Knew it as the sand beneath his toes, and the love in his soul, that he was hers. Their eyes stayed upon each other, before he waved once more and darted away, calling out to the others along the shore.

When this time, she slept, she knew he would find her one day.

* * *

 

She spent many years waking and watching over her young paladin wander through his life. She had bared witness to his firsts, his struggles, his highs and lows and sorrows and had fallen more in love with him through them. Their bond was strong, stronger than she had thought possible, as she allowed his emotions to often wash through her, sending back as much as she could in return, though he knew her not. 

As the years passed, she found him coming closer, so much closer, to where she waited. She could feel him, her call reaching out to him, but he would not come. She understood, knew he wasn’t truly ready, though her patience wore thin.

But then the red cub, the cub her own could barely stand, though not for reasons her blue eyed one understood, was exiled from the school they attended. And in her wish to meet her cub, knowing it might not work, she tugged on his soul, before falling once more into slumber.

* * *

 

It was her joyful surprise that, when she awoke from her last sleep, it was to his voice echoing in the stone surrounding her. She felt him, felt the call for his soul and barely kept herself from picking him up like a cub and flying off. There were others with him, the ones that would connect with her sisters on their own time, but she could hardly pay them any mind. 

Her eyes flew immediately to her cub, and she heard him ask his companions whether they felt her stare. She was open, her mind and heart calling to him, ignoring the red cub’s hand on her barrier as she waited for her one to approach. 

When his palm placed itself on her shield, she could feel the slight fear within him, and immediately rushed to soothe it, her voice filling his mind and her soul resonating with his so perfectly, she almost cried. Her roar filled the cavern as she knelt, allowing him passage to her maw and her mind.

When they all entered her, she melded her mind with her cub’s, with Lance’s mind, instructing him gently in her controls. With open, eager heart, she flew with him, following his commands, felt the rush of exhilaration, awe and joy in his mind, and before she knew it, they were off, back to the castle-ship and into one wild adventure. 


	2. Didn't Mommy Ever Tell You Not To Wander Off On Your Own

“Anyone else getting the feeling that infiltrating a heavily guarded Galra base was a bad idea? No? Just me?” 

“Lance, we’ve been over the plan several times, there’s no reason you, Pidge and Keith shouldn’t be able to reach the control rooms with minimal difficulty.”

Lance scoffed softly into the helmet receiver, glaring irritably at Keith as he had to grab the red paladin by the back of his uniform for the  _fifth_  time in three minutes, preventing him from walking right into a squadron of Galra soldiers. Honestly, Lance should have known Keith would be the one accompanying the sneaking duo-Pidge had elbowed him when he’d draped his arm around their shoulders-after all, he seemed to go on  _all_ the coolest missions the paladins had to go on.

Lance ignored Keith’s impatient glare, hearing Blue purring in amusement in the back of his mind. He grinned toothily, sending a wave of affection in return to his lovely Lion, before bringing his attention back to the task at hand. “Well, if  _one of us_  wasn’t such a gungho, impatient bloodhound, we’d already be in the control rooms,” He huffed, hearing Shiro sigh exasperatedly into his ear.

“Granted, while you and Pidge seem to be more suited to stealth infiltration, neither of you are completely comfortable with engaging enemies in hand to hand combat should the need arise,” The black paladin hummed, Lance barely paying attention to his leader as he snuck his team mates around the next three corners, getting closer to their destination, “Keith, however, is highly skilled at hand to hand and close combat, so he’s good to have as backup.”

“We wouldn’t be taking this long if Lance would just hurry up,” Keith hissed, glaring at the blue paladin as he grabbed Keith once again, the next Galra patrol passing them by without spotting them.

Lance huffed, sending Keith an affronted glare, but didn’t respond. They were nearly at the control rooms, where there’d undoubtedly be a large group of Galra working on coordinating the ship, so they had to be careful. Glancing to Pidge, who was watching their hacked footage of the control rooms, and seeing them nod when the guard shift was cleared out of this sector, Lance motioned for Keith to open the door.

As soon as the doors opened, Keith dashed inside, Pidge and Lance a few steps behind him. Engaging three of the six control operators, Keith drew most of the attention to himself, giving Lance and Pidge the openings they’d need to dispatch of the other three. After all six were downed, Lance stood off by the door, keeping an eye out for any passing enemies while Pidge set to work on hacking into the ship’s data ports and Keith tied up the surviving operators. 

Lance watched the hallways idly, keeping one ear open to Pidge as they began mumbling to themselves as they read through the data, while searching out his connection to Blue. Lance liked connecting and sending mind messages to Blue-it was comforting, something to soothe frazzled nerves while on a mission or after fighting off Galra enemies. There was just such a comforting familiarity with Blue in his mind, that he couldn’t explain, and that the others didn’t seem to have with their own Lions. 

Whenever Lance felt particularly moody, Blue seemed to always be able to pick his mood up. Her open personality and friendliness made it easy for Lance to seek her out for comfort. He always felt guilty for doing so with his own team, something he knew probably distanced him somewhat from the others, something that Hunk had seemed to get over pretty quickly after they’d first formed Voltron as a team. But Lance just wasn’t like that, didn’t adapt easily or comfortably to new settings, no matter how much he tried to make it seem that the opposite was the case. He was lucky that Blue seemed to make adjusting easier, helped his connection to the others strengthen over time as they fought this space war.

His attention snapped back to the present, half-closing his happy connection to Blue as Lance heard something shuffle in the hallway. Narrowing his blue eyes, the paladin eyed the dim area, glancing briefly back to his team mates. Seeing that they were both busy murmuring amongst each other, going over the data they were extracting. Lance was about to shrug off the sudden uneasiness that had settled over him when he heard shuffling once again. 

He hefted his bayard up slightly, inching out into the hallway to make sure that he wasn’t just hearing things because of the eerie Galra base. Stepping lightly, Lance kept his attention in the present, eyes and ears open to any movement or sound that could be here. As the silence stretched out for a handful of minutes, Lance sighed, letting down his guard briefly, turning to call back to the others in the room to ask them to hurry up.

Instead, Lance felt the white hot pain of a knife in his back. Sucking in air harshly, he let it out in a pained cry, causing alarm for his team mates in the other room. The blue paladin saw Keith rushing out, pause briefly in surprise, before springing into action, yelling something into the comms that Lance couldn’t hear over the sudden, panicked roar resounding in his mind.

A fierce, painful swell of emotions filled Lance’s mind, dizzying and deafening as Blue reached out to him, holding him close to her. He could feel it, feel her fear overtake his mind as she panicked, memories of a lost paladin from another lifetime filling his head, her thousands of years of slumber, the aching loneliness of her silent vigil an uncomfortable weight within him. 

The shock of the pain from the knife numbed his senses, his ears filled with the sound of ocean waves as he toppled to the ground amidst the sudden chaotic hallway, the cries of his team going unheard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, so much blood, red and seeping, staining the pristine white of the deck. Blue had never hated another colour so much on her paladin than that of his blood. He was fearful, so close to the yawning escape of death. She could only try to clutch him closer in her mind as he fell into the ice cold embrace of the pod.

_They had put him in a pod, but he had not awoken._

_His wound had been gaping, bleeding sluggishly as they prepared him, a dull throbbing that burned worse than any fire consuming him in his fitful sleep. She had tried comforting him, reaching out with her mind to cool the burning in his blood._

_For so long she had waited, and now her blue cub was the one asleep._

_Why had he not awoken yet?_

_Blood, so much blood, red and seeping, staining the pristine white of the deck. Blue had never hated another colour so much on her paladin than that of his blood. He was fearful, so close to the yawning escape of death. She could only try to clutch him closer in her mind as he fell into the ice cold embrace of the pod._

_She could feel the connection, thrumming but weak, unable to reach out to him while he slept._

_She could only comfort herself with the knowledge that her cub was still here._

_And so she shall wait, patiently. She had done much waiting on earth._

_At times she wished, dreamed, ached to have a smaller form so she could lay before her healing paladin. She missed him, his warm smiles and open mind a soothing balm to the aching loneliness she had gone through for ten thousand years. For so long she had feared she would be nothing but ice and steel when returning to her sisters._

_She slept fitfully, time passing sporadically as she waited for her little one to awaken._

_They came to her, after some time, their concern thick but muted. She could sense they were trying to reach her._

_The princess prodded and she grumbled, awakening fully. Why were they here? They should wait for her Lance in the med bay._

_The princess stepped forth,_  “Lance is taking too long within the pod,” _She started, and Blue growled lowly. She knew, of course she knew, how could she not. Her cub slept as she waited for him, did they take her for a fool?_

“We believe that it is within the best interests of Voltron, and for the universe itself, that I should pilot you whilst Lance is still healing.”  _Blue felt cold, so, so cold. She was aware that it was not the princess’ intent to replace her little one, Allura had spoken too softly, too sympathetic. But Blue could not find it within her empty metal hull to return the sympathy of the princess._

_So she snarled and refused, ignoring Black’s grumble and Red’s growl. She could feel Yellow and Green croon soothingly but she lashed at them. They have not lost their cubs, they have no right to call her kittish for refusing. They had not spent years in a cold, damp cave, waiting and watching their cubs growing up under the bright, warm sun and ached to be there with them._

_Blue had chosen her cub many years before her sisters. She could have chosen any human on their planet and returned to fight against Zarkon with haste. But she had waited, finding the one that resonated within her mind so clearly, closely, sharply. And now they wanted her to settle for something less than the connection she had grown to love and cherish with her full being._

_She felt Allura’s hurt through the bond she shared with all the Lions. She could only give the princess a clear memory as he answer-white, sandy beaches, an ocean so blue and bright under the sun that she wanted to wade her paws in, a small boy running through the water, waving at her with such a sweet, friendly smile, his heart so open an accepting and kind that she had so swiftly latched onto him in that moment. She saw, in Allura’s eyes, the understanding, her hand coming up to rest lightly on the Blue Lion’s nose-”_ We will wait for him, _” She spoke, a promise to give him a little more time to heal._

_Blue lay down, shut her eyes and raised her barriers. She would wait._

* * *

“Jeez guys, what’d you do to my baby girl! Look at her! She’s rusting!”

_Blue had never felt such surging joy as she had to hear her cub’s voice. She awoke, purring and crooning up a storm, latching onto their connection greedily as he rested his hands on her nose._

_She was content. Her cub was back-tired and pale, and she could still smell the lingering of blood under the suit, but ignored it in favour of her paladin’s gentle caress- and healed. She could only pay attention to him, his loud voice a blanket of security-a laughable notion for an ancient, all powerful weapon-but she could hardly care._

_He laughed softly, speaking to his team joyfully, playfully arguing with Red’s cub as he continued to send her calm reassurances within his mind. She purred, warmly, her eyes briefly sliding to the princess, who watched with a knowing smile. Blue brushed against her, thanking her for her patience and apologizing for her kittish behavior. Allura sent warmth, that of her own, and understanding. Blue was truly grateful to the princess._

_She felt Lance’s curious prodding and lifted her head, snatching him up in her jaws and demanding he clean her now. She had not to worry that he would disappear now._

_All was well._


End file.
